Goodbye
by kaiokken
Summary: Summer vacation is over and the day has come for Kim to leave for college. Ron deals with the day from his perspective. My final fic.


_**A.N: **Hello and hope all of you are well. I know it's been some time since I've been here, but had a lot to deal with last year and unfortunately, I've lost the will to write. This here is my last fic... something I had laying around on my PC since last year and I decided to just tie it up. _

_As always, thank you to all those who read/ have read/ reviewed my stories... you all made me feel proud to try my hand at it. _

_Well with that, take care to all of you. Write cause you love it._

_- Raoul Yeates._

* * *

Kim Possible and all characters are property of Disney. "ain't no sunshine" is property of Bill Withers.

_

* * *

_

_**GOODBYE**_

_(Ain't no sunshine when she's gone… it's not warm when she's away… ain't no sunshine when she's gone… and she's always gone too long anytime… she goes away…)_

(Oh man get out my head… get out my head)

Man and here I was thinking that DMX sang the original… boy was I wrong… boy am I paying for it now! Then again it wouldn't have made a difference… I'm already feeling like there's a Mack truck on top of me. Everything just feels so hard to do… I'll bet it'll be worse later today.

Today… man it's already today.

I couldn't sleep at all… the stupid clock just kept going… tick… tock… tick… tock… every minute I watched that clock turn it's hands. Slowly tossing those hours away. Stupid of me to even imagine that if I stopped it that today would never come… man I wish it didn't…

Dragging myself off the bed… I feel like I'm a senior citizen… Rufus is still knocked out. I'm surprised he could sleep through my restlessness… I wish **I** could sleep through my restlessness, but somehow I guess I'll be having a couple sleepless nights ahead (sigh) I wish I could control my emotions like I could control my monkey powers… maybe sensei forgot to teach me that one. And then if by some sort of weird robot like programming, I look over to the window… always in the general direction where her house is… amazing how those building guys put it back together so quick after the graduation drama…

… Graduation…

To think I almost lost you… cause I was trying to be macho. If I didn't then I'd never have forgiven myself… the one person in the world who means more to me than even Nacos… and I'm not afraid to say it. I'm ever thankful to sensei for helping me find my powers… cause you're still here with me.

Well… not for long.

(Sigh) I wish our hearts had a USB connection or something… so you could know just how I feel… down... Titanic like…I mean although I still can't believe that you said back then that you were scared… you really don't show it. I wish I had your resolve…

The knocking of the door startles me…

"Ron, it's time for breakfast…" My mother says softly…

Breakfast?

That's the last thing I wanna hear… but Rufus seemed to hear it cause I just saw a pink flash fly out the door… I thought he was sound asleep…

The bathroom seemed like the longest walk… every step heavier than the last. Finally… I get to the sink to brush my teeth… looking at myself in the mirror…

"Come on man… be strong today."

But it's the one time I looking into the mirror… as if I were my very own soul… trying to talk to my body. But it wasn't working… all I could see were tears beginning to well up through my bloodshot eyes…

"Don't cry"…

"Don't cry"…

"Don't cry"…

I say it so many times… I say it quickly… looking away from the mirror… cause all I am seeing is her eyes… those wonderful green eyes… I couldn't care if she was glaring at me cause I goofed a mission or she just looked at me for any reason… her eyes are her crown jewels almost as much as her hair… or her spirit… or-

"Oh God… "

I'm missing her and she hasn't even left yet… "Come on Ronnie boy" I say to myself… I need to get myself together again. What would she say if she saw me now? How would she react? Would she scorn me for being a baby or would she somehow feel the same way but not say anything?

I turn on the shower to the coldest setting… maybe I'll freeze my emotions long enough to get past the bathroom at least…

(Step)

(Setp)

(Step)

The water may have eased my tears, but did nothing to bring my appetite. How do I do this without letting em know what's going on?

Rufus!

He could eat a horse… but then again he probably just ate one cause he's all sprawled out on the table… looking round and happy… Oh man… and that was like my best plan. I twiddle my thumbs about… what do I do? They know me to not miss food unless it was some sort of mission…

"It's going to be alright son..." is all I heard… I looked over to dad. It was like he knew somehow… but it wasn't hard considering I was still moping around. " Here's some advice someone told me when I was your age.."

"If you love someone, then let them go. If they come back to you, they are yours to love… if they don't they never were…"

I didn't know if dad was trying to cheer me up or make me feel worse… what did he mean by _letting em go_? Let them go permanently? Now that stupid song is back in my head…

_(Wonder this time where she's gone… wonder if she's gone to stay… Ain't no sunshine anymore… and this house just ain't no home anytime… she goes away)_

Ok… it's official… I couldn't possible feel any lower…

Same time, the phone rang…

"Ronnie… it's Kim"

I dunno if anyone noticed how white I became… it was like a guy being sentenced to the noose and they tell him his time is up… I walk to the phone… slowly… it's like I'm fighting every muscle in my body just to move. My head feels light… my heart's gonna give up soon if it doesn't stop beating as fast as the sloth's engine. What do I say? How do I say it? Nervously I take the phone…

"H... Hello?"

"_Hey Ron… just calling to say I'm pretty much all set to head off to the airport… um… coming to see me off?"_

See her off... the lump in my throat's getting harder to swallow… it's really happening… the moment I surely wished would never come. I don't even know how to talk to her… I gotta play it cool…come on…

(Play it cool…)

(Play it cool…)

"Y…Yeah I was just gonna ask dad to give me a lift over to…"

"_Oh… I thought… maybe you'd ride with me… "_

"But don't you have your rents to go with and all your stuff? I don't wanna be a burden or anything…"

"_Of course not! Are you kidding? You're my BF remember? Besides dad's gonna drive his car."_

(But why drive two cars?)

"Uhh why not do the car pool thing?"

"_Well you do drive it right? Just keep an eye on it for me… you never know if I'll need you to bring it for a mission…"_

"Didn't it have remote control for that?"

"_Ron… work with me here…"_

"Uh… yeah ok… so should I walk over?"

"_Nah… I'll be there in a minute…"_

"Ok see ya."

You know I'll be totally honest… part of me wishes she doesn't stop by… she can do anything… that's why she's the best at what she does. But more than that, she knows me better that anyone else… she knows my weaknesses… she knows my joys, sorrows, everything in between…

Maybe I let myself be too glass like… easy to see through. Any sort of further thought is out the window cause there's that thunderous sound of the sloth's engine…

(Play it cool…)

(Play it cool…)

My heart's racing…

(Play it cool…)

(Play it cool…)

Then the knock on the door… mom actually gets to it cause I found myself moving so slow. She greeted my rents… they told her how proud they were of her and her achievements…

And if I didn't feel worse then, I did now. She made it… I didn't. Maybe she'd look for better out there… maybe someone will grab her heart that's smarter than me… I know I don't wanna lose her… but I don't wanna hold her back. This is so the drama... so far away… my thoughts… wait, what is that shaking? I focused enough to realize that I didn't even hear when she entered the house, much less hear her say call out my name…

"Hey Earth to Ronald… I'm gonna be late… you ok?"

"Yeah… didn't sleep much last night…"

All she did was let out a sigh… I was actually bracing for a lecture about the constant reassurances… it'll be ok… we spoke about this so many times… she had to further herself… and all that jazz. But the only thing I could hear is she's leaving… everything else she said is all there, but it's not the foremost thing in my head… I mean… shouldn't it?

Got in the car and she waved my family off… following Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P as we all head to the airport… my sense of dread is piling and piling. I kept looking out the window… trying not to look into her emerald eyes… she'd know that I was on the verge of freaking out. We didn't speak much, other than warning me about what buttons NOT to press on the sloth… not that I'd really use it cause I think it's just fine parked up at her house. There's the sign… Airport straight ahead…

(Oh man… come on Ronster…)

There's the terminal. Every step closer to that door is like a step to impending doom… my heart's gonna get smashed in T- 20 minutes… and counting. The line's not long… she got her ticket quickly. We all walked towards the area with the security stuff… her mom and dad give her a little lecture about life and the "anything is possible for a Possible" talk...

I didn't even realize I drifted away from them… lost in my thoughts that my girlfriend was about to go to college. I probably should have no reason to be acting like this… she's gonna go and she's gonna come back… right? So why then in all this "spock" like logic… why after all of the talking… all that we went through… all that we're about to go through…

Why do I feel like my world's coming to an end?

I don't know what to do… I'm so confused.

I feel a hand pull me on my shoulder… it was her. Such reassuring hands… her touch was always powerful to me. Then she says the words I prayed not to hear today…

"I gotta get going…"

I look at her… her eyes weren't as bright… come to think of it; they weren't all that cheery since I saw her this morning. Who could blame her? She's going somewhere new to live for a while… she's leaving her family behind. I know she'll miss them a lot… even the tweebs. I wonder if she'll miss me like that? Nah… she'll probably be happy to get away from all the whining. She smiled at me and told me how proud she is of me and what I had become…

But summoning the mystical monkey power doesn't give you an all inclusive pass to go to college..

She pecked me on the cheek… why just a peck? Then she said she'll try to visit as often as she could…

Then why do I feel so glum?

"See ya later Ron…"

"Take care KP…"

Reaching out she's holding me… and I begin to feel weak… my body trembling slightly… and I think she realized it. She still didn't kiss me... probably cause her dad was there and he'd probably have new memories of that rocket he wanted to put me on. But as we parted, I did the worst thing I could do …. Stare into her eyes. It's said that eyes never hide your true feelings… I began my meltdown.

(Don't cry)

I could feel her hands trailing off from my fingers…

(Don't cry)

(Don't cry)

There she goes… waving as she goes…

(Don't cry)

(Don't cry)

(Don't cry)

I turn around and realized Mrs. Dr. P was a little teary eyed… that didn't help.

(Please don't cry)

Apparently I couldn't will myself… my tears begin to flow. My girlfriend… my best friend… my everything was really going away. My throat hurt… my heart which was beating a million times a minute not felt like it stopped. I couldn't breathe.

I thought the bathroom this morning was the longest walk and now I had to face going home… without her.

"RON!"

I turn quickly… she's running towards me… is something wrong? Did she forget something? She's coming closer and closer… till she was almost on me. Then I saw something I wasn't expecting to really see from her…

Those green eyes were full of tears.

All I felt was a tight hug… and then a shudder… her tears ran on my shoulder.

"Ron… I'm gonna miss you so much…"

I cried…

What else could I do? What else could I possibly do after trying to hold it back all morning? I told her the only thing I could…

"KP I love you… I love you more than anything in the whole world."

She looks at me with those teary eyes of hers… I don't care if her dad sees me… I kiss her for all it's worth… she didn't resist… she held me tighter. I wish this would never end… I wish the clock could stop now. Let time freeze us right here… right now. But an "ahem" caught our attention. Her dad looks at her and looks at the announcement speakers… her flight is boarding shortly.

We parted slowly… again her fingers slowly trail off mine, but not before she took her fingers and dried my tears… I did the same.

"I love you Ron…" she said before she started walking away. I watched her go… her body getting smaller and smaller in the distance, till she was lost in the crowd. She's gone.

"Come on Ronald, let's go home" Her parents tell me. Their arms reassuringly escort me to the terminal door… treating me like If I were their own son. But then again you could say that I probably was…

But it doesn't take away the sunken feeling… the emptiness that just surrounds me.

(I'll miss you KP… come back to me soon.)

I dunno how I'm gonna ever sleep tonight.

THE END.


End file.
